U.S. application Ser. No. 11/496,155 filed, Jul. 31, 2006, and entitled “SKIN TREATMENT COMPOSITIONS CONTAINING COPPER-PIGMENT COMPLEXES” describes therapeutic substances and methods for treating, preventing, reversing or inhibiting skin disorders. The present invention is directed to and discloses improved skin delivery systems for the copper-antioxidant pigment complexes and novel compositions containing a copper-antioxidant pigment complex combined with color cosmetic pigments and colors that deliver anti-aging benefits when applied to facial skin or lips.